Big Trouble
by Ominae
Summary: Setsuna infiltrates the Royal Palace in Azadistan to speak with Marina alone. However, the Kurdish boy doesn't know that Marina was waiting for him all this time.


Mobile Suit Gundam 00/Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 - Big Trouble

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Gundam 00 are under the copyright of Seiji Mizushima, Sunrise and the Manichi Broadcasting System.

To all readers:

I was inspired to write this fic based on a doujin that I read. It's still the basic Setsuna/Marina encounter, except that Marina has something else up her sleeve when Setsuna infiltrates her palace alone before the big battle in outer space against the UN military. Let's just say that... she was trying to do some unwholesome things with him that I can't describe. Another doujin involves Setsuna/Marina too, but they're involved in a minor appearance and let's say that they also do things that are 18+.

Summary:

Setsuna infiltrates the Royal Palace in Azadistan to speak with Marina alone. However, the Kurdish boy doesn't know that Marina was waiting for him all this time.

* * *

Marina Ismail's Bedroom, Royal Palace, Tehran, Azadistan

* * *

_All clear._

Setsuna F. Seiei was able to infiltrate the palace, while being garbed in his white shirt, bluish pants and yellow scarf that adored his neck.

"Who's there?"

_Dammit! _Setsuna looked around the bedroom, having his hand on the right pocket of his pants for his pistol. _Did any security personnel spot my arrival here?_

The Kurdish boy carefully approached the bed, while having the safety on his pistol deactivated should the worst case scenario come to play.

_Better be careful. _

Slowly, Setsuna approached the bed step by step. When he was near it, Setsuna felt a hand grab his arm.

_Dammit! _

Setsuna felt himself being pulled towards the bed, forcing him to relinquish his grip on his pistol still concealed in his pants.

"Well, well..." Setsuna was shocked to hear a familiar voice on his right ear. "I never thought that you'd come and see, Setsuna F. Seiei."

Looking up slowly, Setsuna saw that it was Marina who pinned him down. Worst of all, she appears to be nude under the blanket.

"It's a shame really..." Marina grinned and covered Setsuna's mouth with a piece of masking tape. This made Setsuna frightened of her, especially with the mischievous glint in her eyes. "that you left me back there in Scotland when I was about to ask you something."

Setsuna tried to get away, but Marina had pressed her body against his while pinning his arms above his head. As the situation seems to look good for anyone else who would be able to have a fling with a beautiful woman for one night, Setsuna was becoming more and more frightened by her.

_I...can't move!!_

He felt shameful that Marina was grinding her body against his again and again and tried to resist, even though his bodily functions were telling him that it was good.

Really good.

"No matter now." Marina, having the wicked smile and evil glint in her eyes, blew on Setsuna's face before she whispered. "You're here with me and that's all that matters, right Setsuna?"

Setsuna only responded by squirming underneath her.

_Dammit! I'm here to talk to you about the nature of the world, not having a one night stand with you or something!!_

"Don't you worry, Setsuna." Marina said, placing kisses all over Setsuna's face and neck. "I'll make you feel good."

Setsuna started to yell out loud, despite having his mouth covered by masking tape.

_HELPPPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!_

* * *

Outside Marina Ismail's Bedroom, Royal Palace, Tehran, Azadistan

* * *

"Hmm?"

One of the two black suited bodyguards of Marina, standing near the doors leading to her bedroom, was startled when he heard some unfamiliar noises.

"Something wrong?"

Another of Marina's bodyguards asked his colleague.

"No." The first bodyguard shook his head. "Don't know if it's just me, but I swore that I can hear someone crying for help despite his mouth being muffled."

"And this is coming from her highness' bedroom?" asked the second bodyguard.

"Er...yeah."

"I think you're working too hard."

The first bodyguard sighed, removed his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes.

"You're probably right on that."

THE END

PS - I guess next up in a while or so should be a serious Setsuna/Marina story based on the preview that I've seen in episode 2.

To those interested to know which doujins that I based this from, let me know. For those who think I've gone nuts for this fic, then it seems that I can't please anyone. And I know that doujins aren't a good basis, hence the reason why I put Parody as a genre. In other words, don't attack me based on what I should do and shouldn't do.


End file.
